What would you rate Him?
by Dyslexic CSI
Summary: Abby's caffeine addiction reaches extremely high levels causing a little disturbance in Kate's life. Kate/Gibbs


Disclaimer: Still too broke to own anything but I do like borrowing these people for some entertainment. Going to return them as soon as I'm done.

A/N 1: I got the idea of this fic while listening to two 10 year old girls. Hope it's not too juvenile.

A/N 2 Thanks to all the people that read my other fics. And thanks for all the reviews, it helps me write better.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How would you rate him?

Abby's hysterical giggles could be heard throughout the lab. She could not control herself at all. The ten cans of red bull that she had ingested in the past hour were not helping either. In fact it was just adding to her hysterics.

"Aww Kate come on it can't be that bad. I know Tony has a thing for the ladies but I'm sure he can handle himself." Kate just raised an eyebrow. "You should see him Abbs. He's practically running after every new girl on our floor. No one is safe." This comment only got Abby laughing harder and harder. "It's actually becoming unbearable."

"Well it takes two to tango Kate. Tony can't be doing everything on his own." "That's what I'm afraid of the fact that girls actually find him interesting. What else could hey possibly see in him? Kate asked incredulously. "Besides the fact that he is good looking, charming and lots of fun to be around? It was Abby's turn to raise an eyebrow but she kept giggling.

"Abbs have you ever thought of going out with Tony? Because if you did ten we might have to admit you to a rehab centre. Who knows what damage that thought could have done to you?" "Oh come on Kate don't tell me that thought never crossed your mind." "Abbs I love Tony," Kate replied seriously, "like a brother."

"So have ever thought about kissing him?" Abby was a little high from all the caffeine. "NO Abby." Kate was pressing the keys of the keyboard harder with every stroke. "Kate it does not mean if you press the keys harder you'll be able to beat me at this game."

They had been playing Need For Speed for the last two hours because there were no cases to work on. So Abby found a way to keep Kate away from Tony and occupied at the same time. Kate crashed her car into Abby's to which Abby responded "Kate you drive like Gibbs on drugs."

"Do you ever think of going out with anyone besides McGee Abby?" "No Kate. I like him too much to leave him. He's wired differently from other men." "You mean Tony" Kate said matter of factly." "Abbs I think Tony is wired differently from other people. It's like they are on one wavelength and he is on the total opposite wavelength. "Abbs you're lucky McGee understands you. Wish I could find someone like that!"

"Okay this is getting serious. I need another redbull." Abby stood up and was making her way over to the refrigerator when she saw Gibbs stepping put of the elevator with a huge Caff-Pow in his hand. She smiled a mega-watt smile. She grabbed him as soon as he entered the lab and then motioned for him to be quiet.

Slurping the new drink she recently acquired Abby asked "Kate……. What do you think about Gibbs? "Excuse me?" "Well since you think of Tony as a brother and McGee is taken that leaves Gibbs. What's your thoughts on him?"

"Abbs you can't be serious. Gibbs is our Boss. I cannot think of him in those terms. I was brought up to not do things like that." Kate replied incredulously. "That's not what I asked. "Business and pleasure do not mix."

"So that means you thought about kissing him!" The truth was she did think about it, on more than on occasion and more than just kissing him. Gibbs noticed the shift in Kate's body. She was uncomfortable with this conversation. He wanted to ruffle her a bit more.

Pulling out the notepad and pen from his pocket and scribbled something on the page and handed it to Abby. She read the untidy scrawl and looked at him questioningly. All he did in response was egg her on. Kate was still too interested in her game to look at what Abby was to so she was still unaware that Gibbs was there and influencing Abby.

"Hey Kate how was your date last week?" Kate stopped pressing keys but was still not interested enough to turn around. "Oh Abbs I forgot to tell you about it. It was brilliant. We went to a quiet restaurant in Georgetown and then went for a long drive. Then we went home, he walked me up to my door and kissed me goodnight. All on the first date."

"Was he a good kisser?" Abby had started giggling all over again. "I don't know they're all different." "Okay on a scale of 1-10 what would you rate him?" "Do we really have to have this conversation?" "Oh come on just humor me!" Gibbs was very interested in hearing the answer as well. He moved more into the lab but still not close enough for Kate to notice. "Kate you have hectic road rage." Abby exclaimed as she saw Kate crash for the 100th time into another car.

After a long silence Kate replied "4." "Huh?" "On a scale of 1-10 it's 4." Gibbs smiled to himself and scribbled something else and handed it to Abby. "Do you think Gibbs would do better?" "Are we on that subject again? Just drop it okay!" "Come on Kate it's just one word. "Yes or No?" "Maybe" It was barely a whisper but Gibb's supersonic hearing caught it anyway. That was all he needed.

Two days later…

With still nothing to do and Tony annoying the hell out of her Kate was sure that she had reached the highest point of boredom. She needed something to keep her mind occupied. It kept going into forbidden territory, usually including doing off limit things with her sexy, good looking boss. She was going out of her mind and Tony was not helping.

Abby came up 2 minutes later and walked straight to Kate's desk. "Kate come here. There's something I need you to have a look at." "What is it Abby?" "I don't know. It looks hinky to me so I need a second opinion."

Kate rose from her chair and proceeded t follow Abby down the corridors towards the interrogation rooms. She found the one that was unoccupied and led Kate into it making her sit at the table.

"Wait here I'll be right back with it." She walked out to the room next door and she knew that Kate could not see through the glass. She chased everyone hat was there out and when she was sure that there would be no interruptions she called her partner in crime.

"Okay I'm back for now." She opened the door to where Kate was sitting, "Kate I just came to warn you that you might want to keep your eyes closed when I bring the specimen in, because you might change your opinion if you saw it before I bring it in and I think that it would be a good idea if you stood up because it's like almost eye level." "Don't open your eyes until I tell you to. Now close them." With that she exited the room once again.

Kate was very confused but she did what Abby told her, knowing that her friend would do exactly that same if she had asked.

Even when she heard the door being opened she did not dare open her eyes. However this time it was not Abby. He walked up to getting as close as he could without coming into contact with her. He studied her face well taking in the smile that was fixed showing her dimple. She looked like an angel. He stored the image in his memory, so that he could access it later.

He stepped up closer to her and closed the gap between them. He traced her bottom lip with his thumb, but before she could open her eyes he placed his lips on hers. They were soft, sensuous, delicate and extremely compliant. Slowly he plied her mouth open with his and he kissed her to his hearts content. He put in all the passion that he had kept hidden for her in it.

After what seemed like eternity he broke away. Disappointed that the little exploration exercise was over, she opened her eyes, only to find mischievously sparkling, deep blue ones looking straight into hers. The almost permanent smirk that graced his mouth was present.

"So Kate do you think Gibbs could do better?" "Yes." It was a very hushed breathless conversation. "On a scale of 1-10 what would you rate it?" His smirk becoming a full smile now. "I think that it's a 10 out of 10 but I need to make sure. She pulled him to her and continued what he had started. They occupied the interrogation room for a while after that. On the other side of the window Abby was giggling once again with a huge Caff-Pow in her hand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay now you can push the little button at the bottom saying review and rate this story. What do you think on a scale of 1-10. Other words are also welcome.


End file.
